Among The Dark Children
by megan lisbon
Summary: Drake Parker never thought that by asking the 'hot new girl' out he would really be deciding his own fate.This story contains vampires and mythical creatures.Don't judge before you read,judge after you read. Tell me what you think.Story better than summar
1. Chapter 1: The Way I Am

_**Chapter 1 : The Way I Am**_

"Vivian Clark?" Mrs. Hafer asked. Everyone in the classroom turned to look at a pale, beautiful creature sitting in the back of the classroom. That creature is me, Vivian for now. I change my name often so as not to get bored.

"Present." My voice came out sounding rich and feminine, faintly a French accent attracting more attention.

"Vivian, would you mind very much coming up here and telling the class a bit about yourself?" Ugh, how un-original it was only the millionth time I've ever done this. I have to do this everywhere I go. Oh-well I could be truly like my kind and live alone. But, I would rather not.

I slithered up to the front of the classroom almost too fast and composed myself as the seventeen year old I was supposed to be.

" I am from Rochester, New York originally. I just moved here from Seattle, however. Any questions?" The girl in the front row, Hannah Anderson felt threatened like she should. Before me every male thought her to be the picture of teenage perfection in beauty. That was before me, and I AM the picture of teenage perfection- if you use the word teenager loosely. A second before she raised her hand, Hannah's question materialized in my head. Such a daring girl, to challenge my patience. Hundreds of years of practice and yet little, know-it-all human teenagers with their inferiority complexes still piss me off.

"Yes?" I ask Hannah already knowing her question.

"How do you get your hair so straight and smooth?" She asks snottily, acting superior. Dream on, human girl.

"It's naturally like this. Basically all I use is shampoo and conditioner." Poor Hannah doesn't believe me. She should see through my lie, but she will never know my secret.

A stranger's voice fills my head and temporarily I am distracted. My head violently snaps in his direction with such force that would kill a human. His name is Drake Parker and he is quite handsome. Drake Parker is a famous musician with a number one hit, and I wonder why he like I, is in this classroom. He plans to ask me out soon. Damn it. That could present a problem as I haven't really dated since the 1600's in colonial Massachusetts. I take my seat before Mrs. Hafer can even get the words out.

For teenagers 40 minutes for each class is torture, but they don't know what true torture is. Torture is surviving the deaths of everyone you love. Watching them die in awe as you cease to age. Torture is living alone for all of eternity yearning to belong, to be someone new- something impossible.

The bell rings and I dash out of the classroom in a blur to my 'peers'. I must work on retaining average human speed if I will ever fool them. Someone nearby is singing " I've found the cure to growing older…"

So ironic, that my first day living amongst the mortals and I should hear such a song. Yes, you silly humans so have I !

Everyone is buzzing about the "hot new girl". Oh dear God , that is one thing I have forgotten about the mortals. They chase stupid carnal fantasies over anything else. I bend over to pick up the pencil I dropped at a human pace and Joe Franklin standing behind me thinks such disgusting thoughts I nearly tear his head off, literally. I restrain myself and take an unnecessary breath. I do not need oxygen or carbon dioxide to live, its just one other human instinct I still have and one necessity I need to live incognito.

The auburn haired boy from first period is back. I turn around and look at him. Such a handsome fellow, but he doesn't have the best taste in ladies. Since he is pursuing me, that is correct. He should have human instincts that tell him to back away, but I see in his mind that he doesn't. Drake Parker feels a strong connection to me, chemistry I could call it. I won't allow myself to feel the chemistry, I don't want any part in his life. Yet, I must because I felt so compelled and drawn here, like my 'future' was here.

"No." I say to myself in an almost inaudible voice, the frequency not able to reach mortal ears the change of expression unnoticeable to anyone else but me or my own kind.

"Hi, my name is Drake Parker. You're Vivian, right?" Wow, he's as original as a box of crayons.

"Yes, Vivian is my name."

" I was wondering if you would like to got to the movies with me. There's a new vampire movie down at The Premiere, I hear its really good." Vampire. I almost laugh at the use of the word, the accurate word for me. Yes, I would love to see how Hollywood or anyone else portrays the kind of monster that can kill the innocent in selfish acts of survival. Sympathy for the devil, that's what it is.

I know what I am and am thoroughly disgusted by it. I leech (no pun intended) off of others to survive. But for what? Centuries of loneliness and depression?

Yes, I will go to the movies with Drake Parker. But no, I will not take his life to keep mine.

"Fine. What time would you like to meet me there?" I ask in an attempt to sound normal. I already know everything he is going to say, but have to play the part so to speak.

Drake smiles a wonderfully brilliant smile and I am tempted to snatch him up in embrace.

"How 'bout seven-thirty?" He could've said fifty years from now and I would still be available. Ahh, how I love my little inside jokes. The only problem with my inside jokes is that I am the only one in on them. For the past 100 years or so I have been alone, with no mortal or immortal contact and that really takes its toll. That is why I am reaching out- daring to walk the mortal walk as an immortal.

"That would be fine. I'll see you then." I smile carefully not showing my teeth and walk away. No need to scare the poor boy with the only sign of immortality I have other than my inability to age. My fangs are not that big, but they are big enough to notice, which is very hard blending in with people.

My next class is study hall, how enticing- but at least its social interaction, right?

I hand my class schedule to the teacher and inform her that I am in her class.

Mrs. Lewis is about as old as me and keeps babbling on and on like an idiot about what it was like for her to move around with her father whom was in the Navy in the 40's. Big deal, lady. Try moving by ship in the early 1600's across the ocean to a brand-new country with your family.

Normally I'm not so impatient- I mean who needs to rush when you have forever. But for some reason I felt like I should take a seat or hide.

"Ouch!" A girl near the front of the classroom yelled. My head whipped in her direction and the smell of her blood oozing out of the paper cut on her finger consumed me. I knew that if I wanted to I could just kill everyone and vanish from society.

But a stronger force carried me out of the class and into the hallway. I balled into the fetal position and held my legs tightly so as not to kill anyone.

That's how they found me. They of course being Su and Summer. Su and Summer were known as the meanest bullies at Belleview. They didn't care who you were- if they didn't like you they made it apparent by hassling you every chance they got.

"Oh Su, look! The new hot girl is a wittle baby! Too bad Drake Parker couldn't see that his new girlfriend is a wimp! Su, didn't you date Drake?" Summer took a four inch heel and kicked me in the stomach. Too bad my body is more or less stone or that actually would have hurt. Ignoring the scent of blood I stood up too fast for Su and Summer to realize. All of a sudden I was pissed off and in their face.

"WIMP?! I've seen tougher twigs in the forest than the two of you. Mess with me again and you will regret it, I promise you that much. Consider yourself warned." The bell rang and I started to walk away. Su clumsily ran in front of me.

"Stay away from Drake, you bitch!!!" Su threw a punch that would've broken my nose. My face didn't move an inch, nor did I bleed. She was the one that started crying. I looked at her hand and saw that it was broken. How hilarious it is when some teenage girl is trying to act tough and actually breaks her hand on your face while you walk away unscathed. Ah well, she shouldn't have bothered me.

"Su, what happened? Did that freak break your hand?" Summer almost spat at me as she talked. Su cried and held her hand like a dog holding its paw. I walked away bored already, seeking adventure. I pass by Drake in the hallway and knowing that Su is watching me, kiss him. Not just any kiss though, I pretty much eat his face. I don't hear any complaints running through his head though, in fact he's rather impressed. I pull away, remembering his need of oxygen.

" I can't wait for our date tonight." I walk away leaving him dumbfounded. With Su and Summer ready to kill me, I see my work is done for the time being.

_**DISCLAIMER:::::: **_I don't own the rights to the TV show Drake&Josh nor do I pretend to. The only thing in this story that I own are my characters (excluding Drake and Josh of course) and the theme and setting..

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I would love to read all your comments about this story, so please read and review Thank you for reading this!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting Trip

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews/comments… You have no idea how good those made me feel. I will continue to submit more of this story as long as there are people willing to read it, so keep those reviews coming!

**Chapter2:Hunting Trip**

As I walk home after school I am side tracked when I hear Su and Summer walking in the alley down the street, talking about revenge. They're all alone I could just go kill them and save everyone the hassle of having to deal with them. Before I can think of anything else to do, or stop myself I do just that. In a matter of seconds I am before them both. Their panicked faces remind me of the hundreds of thousands of faces I've seen over the years before I kill.

"W-What the hell are you doing here, wimpy?" Summer asks, trying to stay tough till the end.

"I thought that since I was in the neighborhood I would drop in and ask if you'd like to feed me." I lift Su up by her neck and cradle her in my arms like a baby. She is so frightened all she can do is shake. Funny thing how such a tough girl can meet such a pathetic end. I move her hair away from her neck and sink my teeth deep into her flesh and let the sweet nectar flow out and into my hungry mouth. I drink until Su no longer has a pulse and is cold. Then, with fangs showing and blood dripping a bit from my mouth I turn to Summer. She of course runs and screams. But with no success of course for she is no match for me. I've been doing this for 400 years and have powers beyond her imagination. I reach for her arm and instantly break it, making her death more agonizing than necessary.

After both Su and Summer are dead I realize that this isn't the middle of nowhere, I can't just leave the bodies uncovered. Someone will notice the fang marks on their necks, the blood drained from the bodies which will lead to investigation.. I rack my brain for a solution to this problem. I remember an abandoned apartment building a block away and decide that that is my best bet.

I dash to the Sonic nearby and pick up gasoline and matches before anyone even realizes I'm in the store. I quickly stash Su and Summer into the apartment building and set them ablaze. I stay inside for a little while, watching them burn. In despair, I head to my home. How could I do that? They were two otherwise innocent teenagers and did not deserve to die like that, so young. All because of me again. Selfishly hating my own existence and curse my life and all the other damned like me, and yet I killed them to continue in the same depressing downward spiral.

I recall watching a program on television one time where the people told of finding new ways to increase the average human life span expectancy. The man on the program joked that soon they would find a way to make living forever possible.

How like a human to dread the unknown. I know that as a human I fantasized of never dying, never changing. Everlasting life is only good as long as you have company-otherwise you end up like me, 400 years old and never finding true love. Not that I could ever expect to find love. Who would love a monster like me?

Now here comes the pain again, the grief that must follow as a result of my selfish killing. Turning the key of my small home I breath a sigh of relief that I won't have to worry about killing again for at least one week.

I look in my wardrobe for the perfect outfit to dazzle Drake with on our date. Remembering the date, I almost forget the killings.


	3. Chapter 3: TheWar Is Waged

Chapter3: The War Is Waged

When I arrived home it was around four-thirty. Three hours to go till my mortal date at the Premiere. I would be lying if I were to say I wasn't nervous. Although Drake was a weak human I felt the smallest bit intimidated by him. During my human existence I was always in awe of honest people and to me there were no lying humans. What lies could they tell that I could not see through? Before any move they make me and my kind would be able to hear just as loud and clear as if they were saying it aloud-sometimes better.

I was also intimidated by Drake Parker because he had already achieved so much with not even two decades under his belt. I on the other hand was working on 400 years and did not have the life experience that he did. At that point I had put him up on a high shelf.

He was seducing me with his good looks and charm the way vampires seduce humans. I was getting ahead of myself and perhaps over thinking everything, but I didn't care.

I decided that since I was the vampire that I should at least act like it and attract him to me. The outfit I picked out for myself was a short black denim skirt with a black and white studded belt. The top that I wore that night was a white v-neck that showed off my chest and flat stomach. On my feet I wore black and white checkered flip-flops. When I looked in the gold oval mirror in my bathroom at myself I was mostly pleased with my appearance. My face, flawless as it was had the slightest hint of color since I had fed earlier. I could feel the warm blood throughout my body and the sensation was nothing if not magical. My hair was the same as it had been when I died and became a vampire. Long, smooth, and straight it fell to my waist. At that moment something in me snapped and I grabbed the scissors by the sink and cut away any trace of the human me. What was left of my hair was right above my shoulders in the longest length. The rest was an assortment of about 50 different layer lengths. I even had given myself side bangs that fell in my eyes. The look in similarity resembled one I'd seen in a music video. Then I took volumizer and poofed my hair out on all sides and then sprayed it with hairspray. The look was so dramatic and I loved it. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:29. I was going to be late, so I decided I would materialize in the doors of The Premiere. Not a move I would recommend of prefer, but I was running late and improvised.

Lucky for me no mortal would be perceptive enough to have the kind of senses that would equip them with being able to see me enter so quickly. As soon as I materialized I walked to the front counter, where I saw Josh serving customers snacks. Ahh, Josh was definitely one of the more intelligent creatures that I had met in San Diego- or any other city really. Despite his goofiness, everything in his mind was calculated down to the last detail. The perfect criminal, he could be. I was about to walk up to him and say something when I heard someone 'speaking' to me. They were not speaking to me in the traditional sense of the word. It was only in my mind- the person was speaking telepathically with me. I was surprised that I didn't sense the supernatural being here. I thought I was the only immortal one in the building or surrounding area. The being was female and her name was Angelica. Angelica was sitting in the far back corner in a booth with two others, one female and one male. All of them looked so much alike they were probably siblings in a past life. Their names were Sophia and Nicolas. So far Sophia and Nicolas were shy and shielding their thoughts from me. Unlike their sister most definitely the leader in the 'coven', who was slinging insults as well as threats my way.

" You filthy bloodsucker! Get away from them! This is our territory-no leeches allowed! Back away, just because they are promoting vampirism on the big screen **DOES NOT **mean we tolerate it! If you do not leave my siblings and I will destroy you right here, in front of all these mortals!" Angelica spat in my direction. The 'spit' was liquid lava and burned a hole in the carpet. The coven was that of demons. Demons are so territorial and far too ignorant for my taste. Although many vampires-and demons alike would NOT like to admit this, there truly is hardly a difference. Demons are lucky in that they don't starve for blood. As a matter of fact they don't have a need for anything except violence and destruction. The only way that a demon can be made is by having the 'devil' come make a visit to you and ask you to sign his book. That is why personally demons are the most idiotic. Why would you chose immortal life and to cause so much pain and misery? But I digress, I'm getting too far ahead of myself.

"You moronic, selfish, egotistical devil! Do you honestly believe that I am going to back down to practitioners of torture and pain among mortals? You may have the human sitting next to you fooled, but not me. If you were really as tough as you talk you wouldn't have given me a 'warning'- you would've tried to demolish me the second I came in here. To that you would've failed. All three of you at once attacking me would be as three human beings. You cannot fight, and I challenge you to kill me." I may not be able to spit fire in their direction, but I could taste their blood on my tongue already. Immortal blood has such a rich taste to it. Not only does it taste better than human blood, but it makes you stronger forever. Since demons and devils can spit fire, their blood fells like liquid fire which warms the body up. The last time I had fed upon a demon was in my 150th year, so as you can imagine I was very thirsty for that kind of blood. My waging war with them was very ignorant I know, but I hadn't seen one in almost 250 years and the thought of their blood was clouding my thoughts.

"We know of the humans you killed and burned too close to your home field.. Would your master be very pleased if she found out?" Angelica giggled and I shook my head violently. She was speaking of my mother- every creature that is as damned as I has her as a mother. She made me herself which makes me far more superior than most vampires that were made by a fledgling's fledgling.

"And what about your father,huh? Would he be pleased to know that you're backing down to a vampire- his sister's child? Aren't you supposed to be a demon? Come here and fight me like one then." I replied. I saw Drake walking in the door of The Premiere. I made a move to walk in his direction when Angelica yelled back.

"Fine! Consider yourself warned! The war has been waged- we will alarm our father at once, but do NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES feel safe at all. The loss for your kind will be great. Watch out for your mortal friend for he like you is in grave danger." Then the coven disintegrated. So much for good-byes. Ha, like I needed one.

"Sorry I'm late- my care broke down and my friend Andy had to give me a jump. Are you ready to watch the movie?" Ahh sweet human boy- so oblivious to the chaos around him. How sweet that the worst thing in his head should be not kissing me good-night.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. We're still watching the vampire one, correct?" He led me straight to the doors of the cinema showing the vampire movie.

"Uh-huh. I love vampires." he ushered me into a seat in the back and sat down.

" Me too." I silently chuckled. He was such a perfectly innocent distraction.

"Really?" Drake asked absent mindedly, he was more concerned with the half-naked female being drained of blood on screen.

"I am a vampire." My confession was blocked out by a loud shriek. Not that anyone would've noticed anyway- they were all so engrossed with the gore. The film was boring to me. It was like watching a re-run story of your daily habits.

So I let my mind wander. It had been at least a century since I'd seen Victoria or 'Mother'. But sure enough I knew that I would be seeing her very, very soon. She had found out from her brother, Antony that there was a war. This might surprise you but we're all related. All evil exists together, we feed off one another. In my mother's family (she has a rather large, extended family) -there is my mother, Victoria the original vampire, the mother of us if you will. Then there is her sister Eunice, the black magic queen. Eunice's twin sister Hannah the white magic practitioner. All of my 'aunts' and my 'mother' get along very well and work together. But the one who will not cooperate is my 'uncle' Antony or Hades as he is well known. He was angry with his natural parents for letting him to survive to be the only male in an otherwise female family. Unfortunately he has carried that anger and frustration into his supernatural life as well. Because of that devils like himself- will not cooperate with the rest of us, so we have these wars every couple hundred years or so I am told. My mother and her sisters promote peace and teach their fledglings (like me) to do the same to their fledglings. Normally when a fledgling starts a war that being is destroyed by their supernatural creator. Luckily for myself Victoria would not dream of doing so to me. We were very close in my early days and still are in a way. I stayed with her for my first 500 years and only recently ventured out on my own. Mother does however have a very bad temper, and I cringe at what she will do to illustrate that to me…


	4. Chapter 4:Mortal Eyes

_**Chapter4:Mortal Eyes.**_

The vampire flick was hardly a distraction. If anything I felt more agitated,alone,and afraid because during the movie my thoughts wandered so many times and I could do nothing but think of Mother's terrible rage. Drake being the human he was attributed all of this to be stemming from the 'horror' flick.

"Did the movie really scare you that much?" He laughed a little but put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, it was quite scary actually." I lied. Of course the movie wasn't the least bit scary. If anything it was hilarious. Dumb actors playing something on film that they have never witnessed.

Drake took it upon himself to drive me home in his rusted out piece of crap car. Although I strongly advised him not to-the guy was stubborn.

To my horror, when we arrived at my apartment I saw her. Mother-Victoria, whatever she was, sitting on my front lawn! She had changed her look a bit since the last time I saw her in Egypt. She had on a white t-shirt and jeans. She wore no shoes, she had no need it's not like any human infection or aliment could actually harm her or kill her. I got out of the car slowly and racked my brain for anything coming from her but she said nothing. She was merely there, still as a statue.

"Mother! Fancy seeing you here!" I exclaimed. She smiled and rose to her feet like a human. She walked toward me and embraced me.

"Well my daughter it is not everyday that you go out with Drake Parker." She turned her attention to Drake. He held out his hand to give her a handshake, but all she did was pull him into a hug. His naked neck she saw, and sunk her teeth into him. He let out a small cry of pain and then froze.

"Mother, no! You cannot kill him!" I watched in horror as she drank his blood. Then she suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Of course not. He will become immortal. It is the only way to ensure his safety, my child. Don't be afraid-he will love you for it. Now quick we must do this in private- your apartment." We materialized in my apartment and then she was back to work again. She drank from him a little bit more and then gashed her wrist and let some of her blood flow into his mouth. As he swallowed, he began to regain consciousness. Soon he was drinking too much from her.

"Stop, my son." Victoria gently pulled his mouth away from her wrist. Drake was flabbergasted at how quickly she healed.

I was very upset at this. How could she do that? Change him like that! She told me that she would never change anyone else after me! Victoria knew all that was perplexing me.

"My sweet daughter! You know that if it was not this way they would have destroyed him to get even with you." She purred in my mind.

"You told me that you would create no more vampires after me! You lied to me! Why couldn't you just have kept him a human? He's famous, you know! People are going to realize he is gone! His family! He had a mother, a father!" I watched Drake grasp what he was becoming. At about that time, his vision was being perfected, he was growing millions more muscles, and through Victoria's blood her knowledge and some of her supernatural powers.

"I am his mother now. As I am mother to all my vampire children. He will need his natural family no more! I am his supernatural family!"

"I cannot believe you, Victoria!" Drake looked at his reflection in the mirror. His already beautiful face was becoming even more gorgeous with the change from mortal to immortal.

"Come, my child. You must not look at your changing reflection in the mirror. It will hurt your receptors. You are still seeing everything through your mortal eyes. But soon, after the first kill you will be strong enough to finish the change. Come now, your wife is very angry with me." Drake left with her and I was left alone in my apartment.

So that was the plan, she made him for me since she knew I would never create someone for myself. How pathetic the whole situation was… How pathetic it was that she still hadn't said anything to me about the war I started.

I decided to use my anger for something useful and materialized in the wilderness in Alaska to hunt. I watched a man and woman converse briefly, the thought they were alone. I decided to take them both so as to not leave any witnesses. When I was done I saw the man lying on the ground, staring up at me with his mortal eyes. This bothered me to no end, so I quickly left to go home. It seemed like no matter what I did or where I went, Victoria's influence was always constant.

Not surprising to me, Victoria and Drake were already in my apartment when I got home. They were talking in their minds- Victoria probably explaining all of his new sensations. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was exactly the way it had been before I had cut it. I looked the same as I had when I died, pretty much. My eyes were a shade darker than they had been, my skin paler but other than that everything was the same. Every scar, every imperfection perfected.

As I looked in the mirror I fell into a dream-like state and remembered my humanity. In my human life I had been born Morgan Anna Jamison in what was then a small village outside of Paris, France. I was the youngest of four children, my siblings were all males. My mother Angeline had died giving birth to me by means of loss of blood.

All my life, my existence was hushed, quiet and fearful. My father had instilled the fear of God in my brothers and I, from a very young age. Not knowing what to do with a daughter, my father hired a 'nanny' if you will-when I turned eleven. Her name was Victoria. At even that young age I knew there was something different about Victoria. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, but she also seemed to know things that other people didn't about the world. She became my mother, my best friend, my mentor, my teacher. Even as a human I started to emulate her so much it was like she had been my mother at birth.

The year was 1619 and I was 19 years old when my father proposed that we move to the 'new world'. We were living in a small home in Paris at the time and the influence of my father's co-workers was very powerful. I remember not wanting to go, I was afraid of the change. My rock, Vikki encouraged this change. She said that we should move to this new world.

I was only a girl of nineteen then and with my father having not setting up a marriage for me I had no husband that could decide for me. So, I prepared for the grueling travel on the ocean that lay ahead. Victoria traveled with us, of course- she was my keeper.

When we finally landed on the promised land everything fell into place and I was glad my father had dragged me there. The water seemed clearer, the air cleaner and pure. In Paris the overall smell was death- here it was life. Up until that great move, my life had generally revolved around death. I blamed myself for my mother's death and took each death in my family personally-like I caused them.

But here, in this new land I was allowed to really live. I wasn't afraid at all- I felt like I could do anything I wanted. The new freedom mad me believe I was a human that it was okay to make mistakes. I learned that life was beautiful and happy- not death in disguise and despair.

My attitude changed and I no longer was a slave to my father and prisoner to his house. Victoria and I often would sneak off in the middle of the night and not come back until early morning. She taught me everything she knew including how to read and write, which was something my father had neglected to teach me.

I learned languages including Spanish, Gaelic, Latin, and German. This new found knowledge of culture and discovery helped quench my thirst for intelligence. But what really made me think was the concept of God. It seemed like the more intelligence I gained the less I believed in God. Many times Victoria would catch me sitting alone pondering the chance of God alone.

It was during one of our long, philosophical discussions that she revealed to me what she truly was. We were taking a walk in the middle of the night through the woods a ways from the house when she stopped dead in her tracks. She took my hand and looked me right in the eyes.

"Morgan- I am not what I appear. I am what you would call a blood leech, a vampire. I have been around since the beginning of time.." I stared at her, surely she was jesting. It was not possible that she could be so old and looks so young. Surely she wasn't a leech or a 'vampire'.

"Victoria, why do you wish to jest with me and yet remain so serious? Why, you couldn't possibly be what you just said, I've seen you eat before." Without taking her eyes off of me the entire time, she replied honestly and in a way that only extended my curiosity.

"Your thoughts, I can hear them. Right now you are in a quiet panic- like you should be. But to no avail for I will never hurt you. You are my chosen one. I have protected you even before you were aware of my presence. The first time I saw you- you were two years old and you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. You were aware of me being there, but were not afraid. I fell in love with you there and decided that I would raise you- you would be my last daughter." My mouth was open in shock. How could she speak like this? I could NOT believe her. She had lost her mind.

"If your words you speak are truth, then how old are you?" She smiled a bit unnaturally and I saw her long fangs.

"I was born in the year 754 B.C. in Egypt. My mother died too, like yours after giving birth. My father raised us all, my sisters Eunice, and Hannah, and my brother Antony. We knew that we were very different from everyone else. My Aunt Florine was a gypsy of sort and cursed my family for my mother's death. But most of all- she cursed me. For I am the one my mother died to give birth. My twentieth year she put a curse on me for eternal life, eternal beauty, eternal darkness, but also the eternal thirst for blood. She made me hungry for the blood that I had taken from my mother. At first I was as unbelieving as you. I could not believe what was happening and the terrible truth is that I was the first to go through it. There was no one to help me through it- no one to explain. I told my sisters what had happened and they could barely believe it. When my brother Antony found out he was sure something sinister had happened. He set out to kill me. I heard his thoughts, but I didn't realize that it was what he was ACTUALLY thinking. I believed everything to be only an illusion and made up. But he did attack- and I nearly killed him. He should have died but for some reason unknown to me at the time, he lived. After-my mother's sister made a visit. She told me what she had made him to be. He was as immortal as me but perhaps stronger because he did not need blood the way I do. She always favored him- so why would she do me any favors? She told me his influence would be greater than mine. He was immortalized just by being him. As evil as he is- he is your Satan, your Hades. My brother, the one many people fear most."

I couldn't believe that any of this was the truth. I mean really, did she think I was that dumb? I decided that if I wanted to know for sure, I needed proof.

"Victoria- I need proof. You cannot honestly expect me to believe this." Even though I didn't truly believe her, I was shaking in my nervousness. I had a cold sweat going on and I know now that must've thrilled Victoria all the more, my being nervous.

Victoria moved closer to me, a humanly smile on her face. I backed away in fear.

"I thought you needed proof? But if you truly do not believe me, why do you cower away in fear? Could it be that you've known it all along, you wonder? Well yes, to a certain extent you have always known that I was different. Now I wonder, Morgan- what type of proof do you desire?" She moved closer to me and I froze in fear. I believe my heart may heave stopped beating.

"I will not harm you- really. Just remember to keep breathing,alright? That is the only way you will die. Relax."

"Ohh!" I screamed as her fangs punctured my neck. I fell into a state of euphoria. I was so calm, and everything seemed alright in the world. Nothing at all could be wrong. But then everything started to go dark and I lost control. I blanked out for about a second and when I awoke there she was- right in my face. She punctured her wrist and held it up to my mouth.

"Drink,my child. Drink and you shall never die, never leave me my darling daughter." I hesitated, too confused. "You will die if you do not drink soon! Drink!" She forced her wrist into my mouth and blood dropped into my moth. I didn't want to die, so I drank. The more I drank the better everything got. I could see things totally different. Colors were more vibrant, details I hadn't seen before were there. I was re-born, but way better than before. She gently pulled her wrist away and that was when I knew I was changed. There was no other explanation for my being able to hear her thoughts. As a matter of fact, I could hear and see new things that my old, mortal eyes and ears never picked up on. A squirrel ran up a tree and I zeroed in on it. I heard its little heartbeat, sensed its fear of me.

"Now you have a taste. We must get you your first meal. You're not completely dead yet and if you don't feed soon you will become too weak for the change and die. I'm not about to have you perish."

At first I couldn't comprehend that I was dying. Death sounded like something that weakens everything,not strengthens it. No, I could not be dying- I was stronger than I had ever been. But nevertheless I followed Victoria- she was the expert of everything.

Victoria led me to a small village outside the woods. She stopped at a very tiny, modest home near the center of the village. Without warning, Victoria opened the door and found a man sitting at a dining table eating breakfast. Before he even knew we were there, she bit his neck. Draining him of blood, I watched as death became him. I knew then that I was alive because she wanted me to be. I could just as easily have been dead. I sensed two more humans in the house. In a bedroom I found a grown woman in a deep sleep. I took her in her slumber, she never knew her husband was dead. A child,their daughter walked into the room just as I was leaving. She saw the puncture wounds on her mother's neck and screamed. The girl ran to her mother and clung to the dead body, crying her eyes out.

I panicked and collapsed to the floor, crying myself. I took that innocent girl's mother from her. As I cried, my tears were blood. I wiped my eyes with my hands and saw my pale hands get stained red. I must really have looked like a gruesome monster- blood red tears streaming down my face and blood on my hands.

Victoria appeared sometime after that and told me telepathically that I was killing myself-crying like that. She told me the only way to replace the blood I lost was to take the child. I resisted but she insisted that the girl would only be put into some kind of mad house for believing 'vampires' killed her parents. So I killed the young girl and she died clinging to her dead mother for dear life.

We arrived home shortly after the incident at the village home. I was very tired and felt violently ill. Victoria insured me that I was just dying and after sleep I would never be in such terrible pain again. Victoria also told me to enjoy my sleep for it was the last time I would ever sleep again.

That night, I slept more than usual. I woke up just as the sun was going down. The last night I dreamt, I dreamt only of my mother. The one that died giving birth to me, of course. I hadn't seen for myself what she looked like, but by painted portrait I was able to see. Besides, the paintings did not do her beauty justice. I knew she was my mother because of the close-ness I felt toward her. All my life I had felt like I lost her, but I realized with the dream that she'd always been a part of me. I just hadn't realized it was her.

So beautiful and angelic she came to me as I sat in the woods where I was 'changed' on a tree stump.

"Morgan, my love you are so beautiful." She purred like a kitten as she strolled toward me. I was surprisingly calm about the fact that an otherwise perfect stranger 1- knew my name and 2- called me beautiful. But inside I knew this was my mother and not a mad stranger.

"Mother?" I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. She put her arms around me and held me tight.

"Yes it is I, the one who brought you to life. My daughter, my beautiful daughter." She rubbed my back maternally, something I never really had gotten. I looked up into her eyes. They were as blue as everyone claimed. Looking at her was like looking at a slightly older version of me-something I would NEVER become.

"Know that it was never your fault. My death was only coincidal with your birth. You've blamed yourself too many times, lost too much sleep, cried too many tears over it all. My only regret is not holding onto life to see you mature. I never blamed you, nor can anyone else for my death. I love you, darling. I need you to stop blaming yourself." She looked sincere and motherly as she looked me in the eyes. I felt warm tears stream down my face. I wiped them and saw that they were red as they smeared my hand.

As if she were reading my thoughts, my mother took the bloody hand and examined it. A wide smile appeared across her face, making her all the more beautiful.

"You desire to live forever? Your life will be lonely, I foresee. Many will love you, you will love many. No one will be your soul's companion…" She looked urgently into my eyes instantaneously after saying that.

"One. One time. One person, will change you forever and all eternity. The weight of the world on your shoulders that you carry along with the massive guilt will be gone when you two meet. You'll love him. But the war, the destruction….Be careful, my love." My mother kissed me on the forehead, and I woke up in bed with Victoria right beside the bed.

"Sleep well, my child?" She cracked a smile as I sat up.

"My mother-the real one- came to me. She told me to embrace this life. That you'd be my mother now." I let my mind wander and heard Victoria. She told me telepathically that the change was done- I would remain intact in this body for always and eternity as long as I followed the rules, that is. She explained that there was few rules in her universe.

1.Maintain peace with all ranks and walks of life (human,animal,vampire,witch,zombie,demon,devil,etc.)

2.Respect your creator Victoria and treat all living and dead creatures with respect.

And finally:

3. Do not draw attention to yourself so that humans would know that the supernatural exist. If you do so, you will be destroyed before you can wreak more havoc.

The rules she mentioned were of course subject to change if a new situation were to develop, but they were all based on common sense. About a hundred years or so after I was turned, Victoria explained to me that while the rules do need to be followed, she would have a very hard time destroying me as I was an always would be her favorite and last child of the darkness.

So as I looked into the mirror I wondered if even though Victoria went back on half of the above mentioned, she would still call me her favorite and spare me.

I turned to leave the bathroom and felt Victoria's essence gone. She had left. Fantastic. Leave the child with the newborn- brilliant.

I stood before Drake and he lunged at me- put his hands around my throat as if it would kill me. I burst out laughing at the thought of Drake killing ME. Not only did I have more fight experience and intelligence, I was way stronger. He hadn't even completed the change process yet!

I ripped Drake off my throat with a quick shove, as you would push a kitten playfully. That's how much stronger than him I was. Discouraged at this, he lunged at my neck again. This time I flipped him over on his back. Before he could get off the floor, I got on top of him almost as if I was going to have sex with him. Only it wasn't passion in my eyes, but anger. How dare he?!

"Listen, mortal boy. You are not ever going to be able to kill me. I've proved to you that I'm a million times stronger so its time for you to let go of your male ego. The reality is, that in this life strength isn't based on hormones, rather age and experience. I have both on you and always will. My mother made you as a sort of male for me. Now she's gone, most likely to attend to the war. You must go to sleep at once. Without your final sleep, you will not turn all the way, and you will always have a curse far worse than the one intended. Go to sleep, and when you wake you will never be the same. You will be much greater than you ever imagined in your wildest fantasies. Think of it this way, Mr. Parker, I could be your mentor and your friend. Or your enemy. I would chose wisely if I were you. You could easily be destroyed by someone such as I. Now sleep, Drake. Enjoy it, for it will be your last sleep EVER." I got off Drake and he did as I told him to, even climbed into the Queen -sized bed I bought for show. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I can remember how tired I was and only imagine how exhausted he must've been.

As I do so often, as I always have and most likely always will- I found myself staring out the window at the sunrise over the horizon. I had so many questions running through my head, and no answers. For the answers I needed my mother-either one.

Was Drake the man my mother had told me about hundreds of years earlier? I mean, she had spoken of a war intertwined with the love.. Was I to love him? Was he my soul mate? What about the war? Would I survive? If I didn't I shuttered to think of how Drake would fair.

I sat there looking out my window for a long time and finally it dawned on me I had just told Drake his life would never be the same. But what about mine? How different would my life be now that a war had started and Drake was now a vampire?

As any vampire will tell you, all we have is time. So I pondered my thoughts for a long while and looked at the approaching day as a chance to get my much needed answers.

**Author's Note: I am very sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I'm ashamed of how far behind I've gotten on my stories.. This story has been difficult to write. I'm going through writer's block. I will update as soon as I can. Please bear with me. I appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. Please keep them coming. They are the only reason I even updated. Thankyou and enjoy the story!!**


End file.
